Emiliana Perfetti
* The Perfect Storm |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Dark Brown |eyecolor = Greyish Lilac |father = |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Katrielle Layton |jpname = |frname = Emilia Perfetti |dename = Emiliana Perfetti |esname = Severina Perfetti |itname = Rita Giusti |nlname = Gina Opponente |korname = 제럴딘 로이어 }} Emiliana Perfetti is a reccurring character appearing in Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy and Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files. She works at Scotland Yard as a criminal analyst, specializing in profiling. She regards Katrielle Layton as an arch-rival. Profile Appearance Perfetti has very dark brown, mid shoulder length hair which appears to be somewhat frizzy. She is always seen wearing circular glasses, a grey-blue skirt and blazer, orange ribbon and dark boots. Emiliana carries a thick, dark green book at all times, which she is seen to consult during the puzzle solving animation. Personality Since she is an adept criminal profiler (described by others as a "genius", as well as earning the "title" of "genuius analyst"), Emiliana is very logical, only relying on cold hard facts. It is for this reason that she dislikes Kat's 'gut'-reliant methods. Somewhat surprisingly, she is terrified of the supernatural. She claims that she likes watching movies to unwind between her work, however this seems to be something of an understatement as she entered the competition to win tickets to "No Sub for Love" hundreds of times although she denied this. She is also hinted that she is a fan of romance (and the actor Leonardo DiCameo), which she also denied. She is described by her co-workers as a "severe" person, and they are surprised when she shows her more considerate, soft side. Plot Appearances Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files * File 14: Genius Analyst Officer Emiliana Perfetti * File 25: Murder on the Thames * File 27: Katrielle Layton: Wanted! * File 28: The Goddess of the Thames * File 33: Katrielle and the Murder on the Spaceship Bengarian * File 38: The Scotland Yard Bayside Shakedown * File 40: Emiliana and the Final Customer * File 45: Katrielle and the Ghost Club * File 46: Katrielle and the Hundred Faces of Mona Lisa * File 47: Diamonds Aren't Forever (part 1) * File 48: Diamonds Aren't Forever (part 2) * File 50: Professor Layton and the Relics Treasure: Final Episode Trivia * It is heavily hinted that Emiliana is at least part Italian. Her name has Italian origins, and she states she has "Italian blood" at one point. She also often uses Italian phrases when she is speaking, such as "va bene", which translates to "all right" or "okay." **However, she has also used the word "non" to mean "no", which is French, not Italian. *She may also have some Indian lineage, since she recalls her mother having made Tandoori chicken, a traditional Indian dish, for her when she was a child. *"Emiliana" has the meaning of "rival", whereas "Perfetti" is a reference to her "perfect profiling". *Her official Japanese profile for Layton's Mystery Journey describes her as "a first class profiler in London who has earned the title "genius analyst". Geraldine plays the role of Katrielle's rival." de:Emiliana Perfetti fr:Emilia Perfetti es:Severina Perfetti Category:Anime charcters